Starwars Dawn Of The Empire
by Aaron D'Cruz
Summary: Years have past since the defeat of the Vong. Peace privailed until news of a clone Emperor arose. Now with the help of a stranger Kintaro. Note - was written in word as a script, the spaces have been moved and finding way to seperate.


STARWARS: DAWN OF THE EMPIRE  
  
PROLOG  
  
Years after the battle of Endor and the battle between the Vuuzhan Vong. Peace has shone through. Princess Leia Oregano Solo became the leader of the Republic Council bringing the galaxy to order. While her brother Luke Skywalker created the New Jedi Order. Peace may be shining but even the sun goes down...  
  
Episode 1: Ghost from the past  
  
Ben Skywalker and his padawan Jade Katarn are travelling to Yarvin 4 when the are attacked by a New Star Destroyer. The Alarm Sounds inside their ship. Ben: "Emergency! Emergency! We have been attacked. anyone.Can you here me? We need help, we are near the planet Ruusan." The ship crashes on the planet. 3 New Tie Fighters follow. Another ship approaches and attacks the Star Destroyer, while a part detaches and heads to the planet.  
  
On the planet Ben and Jade are attacked by strange droids, they begin to shoot. Ben and Jade take cover behind the ship and deflect the blasts with the sabers. A stranger with a black cloak with a hood over his head comes between the droids and the Jedi's. A shield is released from a unit on his arm. The Stranger: "Take Cover, I will take care of them" he pulls out a lightsaber and ignites it. The droids cease-fire, raise their arms and saber beams come out. The stranger attacks. The battle is quick as the stranger's saber swings and destroys all the droids. He turns to the Jedi's, the hood covers his face in a dark shadow. Jade: " Thank you! Who are you?" Ben and the stranger stare at each other Ben moves close with an ignited saber, the stranger mistakes this as a sign of aggression and they begin to fight. The stranger is skilled but Ben manages to deflect the attacks. Jade stops them with her saber "Look" she points to the sky "Ships are approaching" 3 Ships enter the atmosphere The Stranger: "Come with me if you want to live" Jade: "Who are you?" the stranger removes his hood The Stranger: " Kintaro" the unit on his arm beeps. He holds it to his mouth "Yes" Units Intercom: "I can't hold them off sir" a robotic voice says Kintaro: "Lets go" Ben stares in distrust. But they go to the ship.  
  
The New Star Destroyer is attacking the ship. The smaller ship with Ben, Jade and Kintaro approach the bigger ship and attach. Kintaro: "We are attached lets get outta here" the ship turns and hits hyper drive.  
  
Kintaro's ship, known as the Scutter's Quest has only had 3 droids, no life forms. One droid helps pilot the ship, another repairs and the last is a battle droid. The Large part of the ship is known as the Quest and the smaller detachable part as the Scutter.  
  
During flight Kintaro walks from the cockpit to the room where Ben and Jade are recuperating. He sits opposite them. Kintaro: "You're welcome" towards Ben Jade: " What kind of droids were they? I've never seen them before" Kintaro: "Sith Drones. One arm a blaster, the other a saber, they are a combination of cloned Sith and metal, they have the dark side flowing through them. Encased in similar armour to the Vong, hard for sabers to pierce" Ben: "You managed" Kintaro: "I have fought them before. I know their weakness and their masters" Ben: "Masters? Who are you?" Kintaro: "I told you.I am Kintaro.you are?" Jade: " I am Jade and that's Ben" Kintaro: "Mara Jade.Skywalker?" Kintaro sounds surprised Ben: "That was my mother, she died by the Vong" his head lowers Kintaro: "I'm sorry, she was a good woman. So you're a Skywalker?" Jade: "I'm Jade Katarn, My father named me after his friend" she holds Ben's shoulder " I lost my mother during the Vong battle as well" she becomes sad Kintaro: "Kyle Katarn's daughter? This is going to be interesting" he smiles Jade: "How do you know so much about us?" She looks at him curiously Kintaro: "I know more the you will ever know"  
  
They arrive at Yarvin 4 and land outside the temples hanger as the ship is too big. Ben: "This is the Great Massassi Temple, it was destroyed during the Vong battle but we repaired it." They enter a room. The room is circular with the masters on the upper level, knights on the middle level, padawans on the lower level and a training area in the middle. "This is my father Luke Skywalker, Aunty Dara and Kyle, Jade's Father. Oh and this is Master Yaddle." Luke: "Pleased to meet you." he bows towards Kintaro "Thank you for saving my son" He looks at Kintaro strangely "And who are you?" Kintaro: "I'm Kintaro. So you are Luke Skywalker, I've heard a lot about you." Luke: "Oh really from whom?" Just then Jacen and Jaina run in and hug Jade and Ben Jaina: "I heard you got shot down" Jade: "We did, but thanks to our hero Kintaro, he saved us from the Sith drones" Kyle: "Sith drones? I haven't detected any Sith" Yaddle: "Hard to sense the Sith are" she says, hobbling over on her walking stick Luke: "What are Sith Drones?" Ben: " I will explain later father. I mean master" Kintaro: "I sorry to have to tell you this but your galaxy is in trouble. If there are Sith Drones then there are one of the Emperors" Luke: "Ridiculous, My father killed the emperor long ago, and Leia and I killed the clone emperor, his spirit could not travel anywhere." Kintaro: "Your right his spirit didn't travel. These are true clones not the embodiment clones you defeated. There were 5 in all, but I have killed one already. There are 3 left, the Dark Emperor, Emperor Palpatine and Emperor Sidious. The fifth was killed during the Emperor's battle. This battle chose names and gave each more power, as when an emperor dies his power goes to the remaining." Luke: "I don't believe it" Kintaro: "You of all people know the power of the dark side" Luke: "What's that supposed to mean?" the air turned stale and everyone's eyes was fixated on their master Luke and the stranger. Jade: "Erm.come I will show you around" Jade pulls Kintaro away sensing things may get ugly. Luke stares at Kintaro leaving, Kintaro stares back. Luke turns to Kyle. Luke: " I don't trust him, I feel a lot of anger in him" Kyle: "Yes so do I, but we all do. It's our duty to help him find his peace. What do you think about his story about the Emperors?" Luke: "I don't know" the look of concern tells the true story however.  
  
Meanwhile, Jade and Kintaro walking around the all of the temple, looking out to the forest. Jade: "Yarvin has a beautiful forest yes? Wasn't always so peaceful. Exar Kun built a temple there," points out to a shadowed area "That's an evil place. And the Vong destroyed a lot here" Kintaro: "Really!" he looks at Jade, she appeared sad as soon as she mentioned the Vong. "So tell me are you and Ben...you know?" they look into each others eyes Jade: "No just friends. We consoled each other after the battle when our mothers." she stops in sentence and lowers her head. Kintaro: "I'm sorry" he holds her "I lost my family to when the empire came to my galaxy. I had a twin, one of us was good but one was bad, I miss them." Jade: "Which are you?" She looks in his eyes Kintaro: "Which do you think?" he strokes her face along to her chin. Slightly lifting her head up towards his. The slowly move towards each other. Lips almost touching. Ben walks in a clears his throat Ben: "Training has started Jade Katarn." In a tone of authority They both act guilty and move away from each other. They follow Ben to the training room.  
  
In the training room. Tahiri is duelling with Sannah. Luke calls Jade, Ben and Kintaro over to sit with them. Luke: "What do you think about the duel Kintaro?" Kintaro: " They are both powerful in the force but lack technique" he says with a smug look in his tone and eyes. Ben: "Really? Show me what you mean" Kintaro: "Okay! But I will need someone to show it on, you volunteering?" he smiles as Ben nods. Luke looks disappointed as he can sense the rivalry, but he is also curious to the stranger and allows the duel.  
  
Ben and Kintaro take to the ring. They face off. A great duel begins. Kintaro has the upper hand, but Ben manages to block his attacks. Kintaro uses his saber to lower Bens and holds a small saber to Ben's throat. Ben: "That's cheating...whats that?" Kintaro: "No that's winning and it's a tanto, a smaller weaker but effective lightsaber. Besides I could have easily won." Ben: "Doubt it" he holds his saber up "Shall we, this time no cheating" they fight again, Kintaro spins and hits Ben's chest with the end of the saber handle Kintaro: "There, you lose" he then lowers his saber Ben: "That wouldn't have done anything" Kintaro spins the saber so it points to Ben's chest. The glow glistening on the sweat on his head. Kintaro: "True, but this end would have killed you" Kintaro bows to Ben and Luke and walks out. Luke looks on concerned. Ben stares at Kintaro as he leaves. Jaina chases Kintaro through the door.  
  
Jaina: Hey Kintaro right? That was great" Kintaro: "Jaina right? Thanks" Jaina: "That tanto thing is really handy" Kintaro: "Yeah its helped me out a few times. If you have some Iilum crystals I will make you one." Jaina: "Thanks" she smiles "Ben's the best student and you beat him, it was amazing" Kintaro: "If that's true then we are in big trouble"  
  
Luke, Yaddle and Kyle are in a room talking when Jaina bursts into the room and walks towards Luke Jaina: "Kintaro wants to speak with you, he said it's urgent"  
  
Luke and Kintaro walk through the palace. Kintaro: "You don't like me much do you Luke?" Luke: "I sense much anger in you" Kintaro: "No more then most. Ben has anger towards the Vong. Jaina has anger towards Jacen's pacifism and Vergere and the Vong for killing her brother Anakin. Jacen has anger towards himself for Anakin's demise. Alema demoted herself to padawan because of her anger towards the Vong for killing her sister Numa Rar. Rayner Thul has anger for his fathers death. Kyp Durron has anger towards himself for killing his brother Zeth when he was taken over by Exar Kun's spirit, and what about his philosophy about 'an eye for an eye'? Even you. You turned to the dark side when you met the embodiment Emperor. Your anger even turns to the Vong for killing your beloved Mara Jade Skywalker" Luke: "How do you know so much?" Lukes tone becomes a bit angressive Kintaro: "Listen! One of the Emperor clones are coming. We must prepare for battle." The seriousness of Kintaro's tone alarms Luke Luke: "I can't believe that! The Emperor is dead"  
  
Kintaro: "You killed the embodiment Emperor. The Emperor wouldn't share his galaxy with anyone so he had clones ready to be born on Korriban in case he died. The deal was, if he died then they would be born to take his place. Somehow, instead of being born one by one, they were born at the same time. They split the galaxy up. Each has an army of Siths, Sith drones and Mech Troopers. If we do not prepare then we will die. I have seen it with my galaxy. We must prepare Luke." Luke: "For what?" Kintaro: "An invasion".  
  
Episode 2: Dim the Light of Peace  
  
The Jedi gather in the Great Hall Luke: "And that's what Kintaro has told me. There are 3 more Emperor clones. He has met one a killed him" Tenel Ka: "But master how do we know this is true? You killed the Emperor" Luke: "We can't take that chance really! Since some of the Jedi's are scattered doing missions. I want volunteers to find out what we are dealing with. Stand up!" Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Kintaro, Jade Katarn, Ben Skywalker and Alema Rar stand Rayner: "I will accompany Alema on this journey since I'm her guardian" Luke: "You need another Knight." Looks around the room "Vergere you will go" Jaina "We don't need the Vergere" her eyes fill with anger towards Vergere Luke: "Vergere is going. End of discussion"  
  
They go to the hanger. Jaina, Jacen and Vergere go to the Outrider Kintaro: "Nice ship. What's it called?" he says to Jaina Jaina: "The Outrider. It's Dash Render, a friend of my father ship. He left this ship and disappeared. He didn't want to fight anymore. Its as fast as the Millenium Falcon" excitement takes over her as she speaks to Kintaro. Kintaro: "We shall see if it's as fast as the Scutter's Quest" he winks at her  
  
Luke pulls Ben to one side Luke: "You be careful ok" the tone of concern startles Ben Ben: "Yeah sure dad." He sees concern in his fathers eyes "Do you believe his story?" Luke: "I don't know but we have to find out. Just watch your back ok" Ben: "I will father" he lowers his head "I'm sorry I lost to him father" Luke: "You have always made me proud son." Ben raises his head "Now go." Ben turns towards the ship "And son, may the force be with you." Ben smiles.  
  
They take off and hit hyper drive. Kintaro and his robot Omnibot fly the Scutter's Quest. Jacen and LEBO2D9 fly the Outrider. During flight Jade walks into the cockpit: Jade: "Where are we heading?" Kintaro: "Near where you were attacked. The ship seemed to be waiting for something. You got in the way"  
  
They come out of Hyper drive. Kintaro looks concerned. Kintaro: "Omni detecting anything?" Omnibot: "No Star Destroyers. I have hyper drive trails." The ship beeps "Wait I have reports of 4 Super Tie Fighters on the planet Byss. Shall I plot a course?" Kintaro: "Byss" looks at Ben "That's where your father turned to the dark side when he found the embodiment Emperor. Lucky Leia turned him back or who knows what's would have happened then?" smirks at Ben Ben: "Take that back" he shouts as he holds his saber handle Kintaro: "Careful Ben, this time I won't hit you with the handle" Jade: "Put it away Ben. Lets land and see if anyone there has any answers" Kintaro smiles at Ben.  
  
They land and get out of the ships. Kintaro: "Omni stay on board, I will call if I need you" Jaina: "LEBO you stay on the Outrider" Vergere: "Lets split up, we will cover more ground then" Rayner: "Good idea! Alema, Jacen and Ben with me. Kintaro, Jade and Jaina with Vergere." Jaina: "No way! I don't want to be with him!" she looks at him in disgust Ben: "Are you sure you want them with Kintaro Master?" staring at Kintaro Rayner: "We're wasting time now. That's the teams now lets go! We have a job to do" They spilt into teams. The team enter the forest.  
  
Kintaro: "So Vergere how come you're a Knight? I mean you wanted to be with the Vong didn't you? You even killed Anakin" Vergere: "It wasn't like that. The Vong captured me, but I became Elan mistress. I didn't kill Anakin" panic in her voice triggers anger in Jaina Jaina: "Yeah right! I was there remember?" the evil look burns through Vergere Vergere: "It wasn't. Nom Anor and I was Vong rivals. On Myrkr.I don't know what happened but I didn't kill him" she violently shakes her head Jaina: "Strange I remember different. I managed to fight Nom and you and escape. Jacen the foolish pacifist was captured by you. You changed his pacifism didn't you. And at what cost. My brother Anakin" she becomes tearful and angry Vergere: "Jacen and I destroyed most of the Vong to my plan. I almost died saving Jacen and destroying the Vong. I was lost in space, left adrift. Luckily I got found. I didn't kill your brother Anakin.I didn't" Vergere cries and runs away Jade: "Master Vergere...Come back" looks at Kintaro "We have to go after him" Jaina: "What for? We have plenty of his tears" Kintaro: "Tears? What's do you mean?" Jade: "Vergere tears cured Ben's mother, Mara Jade Skywalker when the Vong infected her. But that's not the point. He is alone and we don't know what we are dealing with yet. We must." Kintaro puts his hand up to stop Jade talking Kintaro: "We must find the ships, we will find Vergere later." Looks around concerned "Wait! listen..I hear something.. I feel Sith" Just then a Sith Lord and 10 Sith Drones come forward through the forest. Lore: "Ha! Look who it is" looks at Kintaro and holds his tonfa handle saber Kintaro: "Darth Lore. Emperor Palpatines puppet. Been meaning to settle a score with you." Kintaro takes out his saber handle and spins it igniting as it spins. Lore: "And I you. But there's someone who wants you more. Darth War has been meaning to find you. I'm just here helping the Dark Emperor survey this galaxy. Afraid I can't stay long, need to get back to my master, to Emperor Palpatine's galaxy." Lore has a smirk across his face that only enrages Kintaro Kintaro: "Where's War? He's dead, and then you are" Kintaro grasps his handle tight Lore: "Try it and find out. But I don't have time to play, have these drones instead." Kintaro: "No deal" Kintaro ignights his saber. Lore ignites his tonfa shaped saber. Kintaro attacks Lore and 2 Drones. Jade ignites her saber and clicks her intercom Jade: "Master Rayner we're under attack" a drone destroys the intercom. Jade and Jaina fight 4 Drones each.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the forest.. Rayner: "We're on our way.. Jade you there?" The intercom goes dead. He looks around the forest "What's that I feel?" Just then 10 Sith Drones and one robotic looking Sith Lord surround Rayner and the team. War: "Hmmm.Jedi scum! This trip will be fun after all" War and 1 drone attack Rayner while Ben, Alema and Jacen fight 3 Drones each.  
  
Meanwhile, Kintaro destroys both his drones, but Lore is very skilled, blocking Kintaro's attacks. Lore spins his saber, but Kintaro blocks and counters only for his attack to be blocked.  
  
Rayner and Ben manage to kill 1 drone each. Alema and Jacen manage to hold the drones back. Rayner struggles to defeat War, War is stronger than Rayner.  
  
Elsewhere Vergere comes to a cliff and sees the Tie fighters with a Cyborg woman with 5 Mech troopers and 5 Sith Drones. She looks in his direction, but the intercom beeps and she takes her troopers to engage a battle elsewhere.  
  
Ben manages to destroys his drones, but is fired upon. He quickly moves in and destroys the 5 Mech Troopers. The Sith Drones move in and attacks the other Jedi's. The Cyborg woman draws her double-ended saber and attacks Ben. She is too skilful for Ben and he is put on the floor. She points her saber at his throat. Lumiya: "I sense Skywalker.are you a Skywalker boy?" Ben: "Yes and you are?" he says aggressively Lumiya: "Tell your father Dark Lady Lumiya sends her love" she moves her saber away from Ben "Come on War lets go. We have done what we was meant to." She clicks her intercom "Lore and Vosa, we're leaving" she blows a kiss to Ben and leaves laughing.  
  
Kintaro is brought to his knees by Lore. Lore goes to strike Kintaro but he blocks with his tanto. Lore smiles. Lore: "Sorry I must go. Visit Master Palpatines galaxy sometime for a rematch. Unless Dark Emperor gains control over this galaxy or Darth War kills you 1st." Turns to the 3 remaining Drones "Stay here and keep them busy".  
  
Elsewhere, a lady Sith, who's body has many metallic parts and scars, watches the battles through binoculars and sniggers. She turns around and senses something. She removes 2 curved saber handles and looks around but cant see what she senses. Suddenly a blast is fired, but she ignites her sabers and blocks them. Through the trees a man dressed like Boba Fett walks out. Fett: "Vosa?" the aggression in his tone would worry anyone but not Vosa. Vosa: "Yes. Finally we meet. I have been hunting you" she sniggers at him Fett: "I know. You have hunted all Fett's and clones of Fett's. I have come to ask why?" he holds 2 blasters and circles her. Vosa: "A Bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett hunted me and did this to me" she points at her body, showing scares and the metallic parts on her. "So I am having my revenge on all Fett's as Jango has been killed so I can not have my revenge. So I guess you're next" she smiles and moves towards him, he lays suppressing fire. She is about to strike when the intercom beeps. It's Lumiya. Lumiya: "I said we are leaving Vosa where are you?" the intercom clicks off. Vosa stops the attack. She smiles at the bounty hunter in front of her. Vosa: "Next time Fett. You will be next. How does it feel to be the one who is hunted?" she smiles and runs away dodging the laser fire that follows. Fett: "Now the hunter becomes the hunted," he says to himself watching Vosa flee.  
  
The 4 Super Tie fighters take off. The Sith drones were left behind to hold back Rayner's team. Vergere bursts through the trees and takes out the remaining drones. Rayner: "Where are the others?" Vergere: "I don't know! We got separated".  
  
The Rayner's team walk back to the ships. Kintaro and the others are already back. Vergere and Jacen are laughing. This infuriates Jaina and Kintaro. Jaina: "That's great Vergere, we needed you and you're out laughing" Jacen: "Back off Jaina. He told me what you said to him" Kintaro: "Yeah but I could have been killed" Ben: "Yes but you wasn't, so lets go" Ben says disappointed Jaina: "I ain't getting on a ship with Vergere" Rayner: "Ok then let's go. I will go with you and Vergere on the Outrider. Alema: "But Rayner .you are meant to be with me" she says quietly "You're meant to see if I'm over my sisters." she bows her head ".. and see that I can be a knight again." The sorrowful look on Alema's face saddens Rayner, but he remains strong. Rayner: "Yes but its just till we get back. Now lets go." His words were meant to comfort her but she nodding in an understanding, yet disappointed way. They enter the ships and take off.  
  
In space and on the Scutter's Quest Kintaro: "Omni can you detect any ships?" Omni: "No sorry sir, but I have some hyper drive trails." Kintaro: "Log the direction. I'm going to the back, can you fly the rest of the way?" Kintaro walks to Jaina. She is at a window looking out to the stars. Kintaro: "Are you ok? Silly question I guess" Jaina: "Yeah I'm ok thanks" Kintaro: "Look! I felt great anger when you fought and towards Vergere, even towards Jacen. You have to be careful. Anger is ok but has to be controlled" Jaina: "Your one to talk. When you fought I felt your anger" Kintaro: "Yeah your right, but I have learnt to use that anger to fight, not to turn to the dark side. And you're better then that." Jade walks in and clears her throat. Jade: "You ok Jaina?" Jaina nods. Jade looks at Kintaro "Whose Darth War?" Kintaro: "I have something to tell you." They sit down "Before I came to this galaxy I was from another galaxy. The clone Emperor who was created first, invaded my galaxy. I had a twin brother but he was killed during the Emperor's battle to gain control by Darth War. I pretended to turn to the dark side so I could be trained, I wore a liquid metal suit so I couldn't be recognised. I was trained by a dark Jedi named Jerec, who killed Kyle's father." Jade: "My father Kyle? Oh my god" Jade gasps Kintaro: "Yes. The Emperor had conquered my galaxy and sent Jerec to this one. Jerec had a son. Who got badly hurt by your father. The clone Emperor told Jerec of his plan for Sith drones. Jerec offered his son as a prototype, it was the only way to save his son. Jerec had 6 henchmen, Gorc, Pic, Maw, Sariss, Boc and Yun. Kyle killed them all before his son was built. The clone Emperor needed a new right-hand man and I needed to complete my training, I became Darth Kane. Jerec's son would become Darth War. Once War was repaired he came to reclaim his place. We fought and I won. Gaining the Emperor's trust and he offered to complete my training. War rebuilt himself again, using a combination of Vong armour and metal, becoming almost unstoppable. He somehow discovered that I was Kintaro, and that he had killed my brother. I laid detonators ready to make my move. I was about to leave when War told the Emperor of my plan and about my twin. War and I fought and I lost but managed to cut War's leg with my tanto. I flew out but War followed me. I shot his ship down and blew up the Galaxy Gun and the New Star Destroyers along with the Emperor. I came to this galaxy to prevent what happened to mine. The Sith I fought, Darth Lore belongs to his master that is in another galaxy, seems like this galaxy is all that's left between the Empire and total victory." Jade: "I can't believe it" she gasps in shock and amazement.  
  
They land on Yarvin 4 and enter the Jedi temple. Rayner: "Master Luke, Kintaro was right, there are Sith's and possibly an Emperor" Luke: "I don't sense any dark power. I must contact the New Republic and inform the council of this. We must put together both resource and plan. I must speak with Kenth Hamner" Kintaro: "No we must act" he turns and shouts to the crowd "Listen I have seen what will happen if we don't strike first. Their forces are moving in. If they are here in full force your galaxy is doomed. Lets strike the half force that's here. Now is not the time to sit and meditate but to fight. I'm not from your galaxy but I'm willing to fight and die if necessary." Luke: "Going head first will only get your head bitten off, we must put our toes into the water first. I will talk to the Republic." Kintaro cuts Luke off Kintaro: "Republic nothing.the more time you waste the less time you have to survive. I have seen it, Luke has seen it" he ignights his lightsaber and points it to the ground "If you sit, you will die" he raises his saber above his head "Stand and fight, then you will not only preserve your way of life, but the Republic's, your padawan's, your families and children's. This isn't a battle for you but for the whole galaxy. Prevent it. Help me prevent it. Stand and fight with me, together we can stop it before its too late." Many Jedi stand and cheer, a few remain seated. Some of the ones that stand are Jade Katarn, Kyp Durron, Jaina Solo, Alema Rar, Rayner Thul, Vergere, Dante', Dorsk 88, Apollo Gallia, Barross Offee, Linimara Unduli, Tott Doneeta, Oss Willum, Dace Diath, Shoareh Calu, Kith Kark, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Lowbacca, Jacen Solo stands after seeing Vergere stand and Zekk. Kintaro turns to Luke "Luke, you know it's the right thing" Luke: "You are acting aggressively, that leads to the dark side. That is not the Jedi way. This temple is for contemplation and people who want to learn the Jedi way" Kintaro: "Well I guess we're not welcome here to strategise then. Come on lets go prevent a disaster." Luke grabs Kintaro's arm Luke: "I hope you know what your doing leading them into battle" Kintaro: "Yes, I'm saving your worlds, and if they die it will be because you didn't lead them. But there death was to prevent others dying, what greater cause is there then that Luke? Isn't that the Jedi way?"  
  
Ben and Kyle chase Jade Katarn into the hanger Ben: "Jade, what are you doing?" Jade: "What I have to" Kyle: "Jade don't, you will get hurt" Jade: "Don't what? Save people? When mother died you meditated, when your father died you killed his attacker. Why can't you behind us with this?" Kyle: "How did you know that?" Jade: "Kintaro told me. He was there, he was Darth Kane." Kyle: "Darth Kane? He thwarted my first attempt and saved Jerec by defeating me. That's what familiar feeling I sensed, but he wore a robotic suit so I didn't know from where." A look of concern and pain comes over Kyle's face "That's why I say this, when I got my revenge I was close, close to the dark side, and believe me its strong." She pulls away and walks to the group forming inside the hanger.  
  
Luke comes to the hanger, Ben runs up to him Ben: "Are you going to let this happen?" Luke: "We all make our own choices, our own destiny. This is theirs. May the force be with them all"  
  
Episode 3: First Strike  
  
The group, lead by Kintaro walk into the forest. Kintaro: "Ok we need a place to strategise. Jade tells me there is a temple here, an evil temple, we can go there" Kyp: "I don't think so, you can get possessed by evil spirits there, I should know" Kintaro: "Not if the force is strong with you. But if you are scared then we will do it here." He lays out a star map. "Ok this is your galaxy. Here's the plan. They were heading in this direction, towards Hoth. Now they will move slowly as the have a large group, so if we go into hyper drive this way" point to the map "Then team 1 can cut them off. Right?" Rayner : "Yes but there are asteroids there" He points at the map at a planet Kintaro: "Its not on the map, there's a planet here" Jaina: "It was destroyed. It was Alderaan" Kintaro: "Ok so we slow down here and navigate through the asteroids." Jacen: "Are you crazy?" Kyp nudges Jacen Kyp: "Yeah your dad could get the Falcon through it. The 'Kyp Dozen' could do it" The people in Kyp's flight team cheer and laugh. Kintaro: "It's the only way. Now team 2 lead by Rayner will go the long way and take the large ships here" he points the direction on the map "Since they will be fighting team 1 they wont expect team 2 coming from behind and surprising them" Rayner: "Shoot them in the back you mean?" Kintaro: "Precisely. Their shields will be focused forward so the weaker shields will be at the back making it easy for you to take them out" Kintaro sees Luke in the doorway of the hanger and smiles at him, Luke waves back. "Ok lets go team" they all get into the ships and take off".  
  
Within the temple, Luke is on the intercom to the Republic. Ben: "We have to act Aunty Leia. There will be a force moving in." Leia: "You said that you didn't trust him. How do we know this isn't a set up? How am I supposed to enforce peace if I condone war?" Luke: "Yes there is that but Leia" Leia: "No but's. I'm sorry Luke I cant do it" Leia cuts communication. Luke turns to Ben, Yaddle Dara and Kyle. Luke: "It looks like they are on their own." Ben looks to the sky, think bout Jade.  
  
The fleet split into 2. Team 2 lead by Rayner head in one direction and team 1 lead by Kintaro head in another. On the intercom everyone wishes "May the force be with you" and the head off into Hyper drive.  
  
On the Scutter's Quest Kintaro, Jade Katarn and Omnibot are in the cockpit. Kintaro: "Jade you ok? You seem funny" Jade: "Did you fight my father?" Kintaro: "Yeah I did." Hangs his head down "I'm sorry" Jade: "Why didn't you tell me?" Kintaro: "I wanted to but I couldn't. I couldn't stand you hating me. I didn't hurt him though. He was ruining my plan. I just stopped him. I couldn't hurt him, like I never want to hurt you." Jade: "You haven't" Kintaro moves closer Kintaro: "Your so good, so pure. You have no darkness" Jade: "You don't know that" Kintaro: "Yes I do, I can see it in your eyes" stares in her eyes and whispers while moving his lips close to hers "Are you and Ben.you know?" Jade: "No we are just friends" their lips almost touching. Kintaro: "And what am I to you? Am I a friend?" Their breath becomes deeper. Jade: "Yes a close friend" their lips touch for a moment when Jaina walks in and clears her throat Jaina: "We're almost near the asteroids" she looks sternly at them Kintaro: "Thanks Jaina" they act guilty "Omni out of hyper drive and inform the others to come out to." They all come out of hyper drive and stop in front of the asteroids. "Wow there are a lot of them." Kintaro activates the intercom "Everyone go slow, I'm going to clear a path." Turns to Omnibot "Omni charge main cannon and get concussion torpedoes ready.FIRE!" The shots clear a path making the asteroids smaller dust rocks. Kintaro activates the intercom "Now the asteroids are small, it shouldn't cause any damager. Full shields everyone" they get through the asteroids and go into hyper drive again.  
  
On the Outrider Jacen and LEBO2D9 fly with Vergere and Dante in the back seat. Jacen: "What do you think of Kintaro?" Vergere: "Yeah he's ok. Why? Don't you like him?" Jacen: "I don't know. I sense a lot of anger from him" Vergere: "So did I. But I was like that, took a near death experience to sort me out and the force to help me recover." Jacen: "Yeah maybe, I have had my brush as well. But I think Jaina is taken with him" Dante: "Do you think so?" Vergere: "Its nice that she has, its time she started being like a girl" Jacen: "Yeah I know but remember what happened when she fell in love with Jag Fel and he died? And I also sense jealousy from Jaina as I think Jade Katarn likes Kintaro as well" Vergere: "Oh Dear. That's the path to the dark side" Jacen: "That's what I'm afraid of" The intercom beeps, its Kintaro. Kintaro: "Ok everyone. Lets drop out of hyper drive again. We are approaching Hoth. Into attack positions everyone." Communication goes dead. Jacen activates his intercom Jacen: "Roger Kintaro!" Kintaro beeps the intercom again Kintaro: "Ok everyone there's Hoth. One orbit and we should see the fleet. Everyone in attack positions and prepare for it" the intercom beeps and cuts out. Jacen: "I can sense great evil behind Hoth"  
  
Back at the temple, Luke, Ben, Kyle, Dara and Yaddle are in the hanger. Luke: "R2 get the ships ready in case we need to go" R2D2 beeps back Ben: "You're thinking of going? Even without Aunty Leia and the Republic?" Luke: "I cant let them suffer, fight alone" Dara: "Then what can we do?" Yaddle: "Hmmmm! Meditate and see possible futures unfold. Then decide. Contemplation is the key" Luke: "Master Yaddle is right. Go and meditate with him." Looks to the sky "May the force be with our friends"  
  
Meanwhile, back in space, team 1 are about to come around Hoth and see the fleet Jade: "By Obi-wans beard" she is stunned "5 New Star Destroyers" Jaina: "What's that other big ship?" Kintaro: "That?" he points "That's a Galaxy Gun"  
  
Back at the temple. There are several Jedi's in the mediation room. Yaddle: "Hmm, fear I sense from you Ben" Ben: "I guess I'm worried about my friends" Yaddle: "Focused on.Mara Jade." She shakes her head is disapproval " Fear leads to the dark side young Skywalker. You know that" Ben: "I know master Yaddle. I wish I was there. When I meditate I sense great danger, much suffering" Yaddle: "Hmmm" closes her eyes "Possible future maybe? Hard to tell" Ben: "I should have gone" Bens voice is raised, the other Jedi look at him Yaddle: "Calm Young Skywalker. Serve best your friends by meditating"  
  
Luke is in the communication room with Leia Luke: "Leia we must act" Leia: "Look you can do what you want with the Jedi but I cannot condone an attack on the word of someone you don't even trust. If I do launch and there is nothing I will look foolish, not you." Luke: "Your twins are there Leia" Leia: "You let them go? Isn't it enough that Anakin" she goes silent "And then Han wanted time out, to think. How could you?" she becomes tearful and ends communication Luke: "Leia.Leia!" Dara: "No luck Master Luke?" Luke: "No. Leia and Han still aren't together. Han blames himself. When Anakin flew the Falcon leaving Chewwie behind saving themselves, Han blamed Anakin for Chewbacca's death. Then Anakin died and he blames himself. Ever since Leia has tried to be strong, too strong" Dara: "Yes I know, but in doing so she is pushing Jaina away" Luke: "Oh Dara. What have I done? Mara Jade Skywalker, my loving wife. Anakin Solo. This fleet. Have I always acted too late? Is Kintaro right?" Dara: "Don't blame yourself Master Luke, I lost my sister as well remember. Lets just pray the force are with them no matter the outcome."  
  
Back in space the fight has begun with the Star Destroyers firing at the Team 1 fleet. The doors open on the Star Destroyers and the Galaxy Gun. Kintaro: "Ok Team. Here come the Tie fighters and Super Tie fighters. Single ships take them 1 on 1, the larger ships focus fire on the Star Destroyers and that Galaxy Gun." The Intercom: "Roger" "Roger" Kintaro: "B.A.R.D (Battle Armour Recon Droid) get into the swivel gun. Fire!" The space battle begins, with ships after ships shooting and getting shot.  
  
Episode 4: Power of the Dark Side  
  
At the Temple. Ben meets with Luke in Luke's quarters Ben: "Father, I have been meaning to ask you. I fought a woman on Byss, but with all that has happened I haven't got around to asking you. Who is Dark Lady Lumiya?" Luke: "That is a name I haven't heard in a long time. When my father was Darth Vader, there was a Jedi named Shira Brie. Her body was badly broken and Vader repaired her and taught her the dark side. She became the Dark Lady Lumiya. I fought her once and she lost and disappeared. Now she has revealed herself once more." Ben: "She beat me and let me live." Luke: "To thank Vader, my father and to pass on the message no doubt. Your head is clouded, that is why you lost. Meditate and clear your mind. Find peace."  
  
Back to the battle in space. In the Outrider Jacen clicks the intercom Jacen: "We are losing ships and many are damaged" the intercom beeps Kintaro: "All damaged ships retreat to fight another day then die today, those who are going down, try and crash on Hoth, hopefully the snow will cushion the crash and we will pick you up later." Jade: "Where's Rayner ?" Behind the Star Destroyers and Galaxy Gun many ships come out of hyper drive. Rayner 's team attack from behind. Rayner : "Sorry it took so long, lets attack." Kintaro: "Ok now we're talking. Everyone fire"  
  
Further out of the fight in space the bounty hunter Kenix kil watches the battle. He clicks his intercom "Now is the time, the Jedi are all here" he starts to laugh  
  
Kintaro: "We are losing. They seemed to know our plan. How? We must retreat" Jade: "It doesn't look good. There's no way we can beat them" the ship gets shot and alarms sound "We can't win this battle."  
  
Back at the temple Luke is training with a lightsaber by himself in private room. He stops as he senses someone "Whose there?" Another person in the shadows and cant be seen Luuke:" Whose there?" he laughs. He walks in from the shadows, he looks exactly like Luke. Luke: "You.you look like me. A clone? But I killed you" shocked. Then another person walks in C'Baoth: "Yes you did." He claps "but cloning is a wonderful thing" Luke: "The dark Jedi clone of Joruus C'Baoth. I've killed you before to. Next your going to tell me that the other person I sense is Grand Admiral Thrawn's clone" Thrawn: "Oh you ruined my surprise. But the Jedi's are hard to surprise, they always sense things" says sarcastically Luke: "You kill me and the other Jedi's will sense it, you know this. You will to die with me?" Thrawn: "Most of your Jedi's aren't here, besides, who said we are going to kill you. You see, we are going to capture you, maybe torture you and since you clone is here to replace you, no one will be the wiser" C'Baoth: "And if any of them sense you being tortured, they will be confused since he is you." He points a gun "Now you're mine" he shoots a stun beam and Luke falls. They carry Luke out of the room. Thrawn: "Now my clone Luke" hands the clone Luke's glove "do me proud".  
  
Back in space the tide is turning. The Jedi's are gaining the upper hand Jaina: "We're winning. The Emperor's forces are weakening" Just then some ships come out of hyper drive behind Rayner 's team and start firing at Rayner 's team. Jade: "It's the Black Sun Gang and some other ships" The intercom beeps on everyone's ship. Vosa: "This is Komari Vosa of the Bando Gora with Savan Xizor, leader of the Black Sun. Surrender and live, if not die" Jade: "They have joined with the emperor" shocked. Kintaro clicks the intercom Kintaro: "NEVER!" he shouts "I WILL NEVER SURRENDER" the intercom beeps Xizor: "Then you will die. Guri fire" The Black Sun and Bando Gora attack Rayner 's team while the Empire attack Kintaro's team. The Star Destroyers power the main lasers and fire destroying 8 ships. Kintaro: "We're in trouble. Omni give R5 a hand with repairs, Jade take Omni's place, Jaina take Jade's place. BARD continue firing till we cant fire anymore." Many ships get damaged and many crash on Hoth. Kintaro clicks the intercom "Damaged ships retreat" the alarm sounds inside his ship "We're in trouble" bangs the side of ship with his hand and alarm stops Vergere: "We should all retreat" Vergere panics onboard the Outrider Rayner : "Shields low. Alema get everyone to retreat." Clicks the intercom. "We must all retreat." The Glacier takes another hit Jacen: "Roger that. Vergere get ready for hyper drive. LEBO make repairs" Kintaro: "OK. They win this round. Punch in coordinates." Hits the desk. "Lets get the hell outta here" the alarm sounds again. Rayner ship, The Glacier gets hit and is badly damaged. Rayner : "Emergency. We're going down. Everyone to escape pods." Jacen: "RAYNER " he shouts down the intercom Kintaro: "Jacen get out of here. We can't help him now." Jacen: "I'm not leaving him". Just then the Zatarn gets hit and crash- lands on Hoth. Kintaro: "You leave him or you and your crew die here. Your choice. We're getting out of here. May the force be with him and all of the fallen comrades. Punch it Jade" they hyper drive out. Jacen: "Lets go save Rayner " the ship gets shot and an alarm sounds. Vergere: "We can't help him. They will be ok" Vergere clicks the intercom "Everyone leave now" Jacen: "No not again" he becomes emotional Dante: "Jacen we have to" she holds his shoulder Jacen: "Hit hyper drive." They hit hyper drive and they all leave.  
  
In the Galaxy Gun. War, Lumiya and the Emperor watch them leave War: "Shall we follow them Master?" Emperor: "All is how I have foreseen it. My plan is perfect" Lumiya: "Lets prepare phase 2 Master?" Emperor: "Yes now is time for Phase 2. Get Vosa and Xizor on board."  
  
Episode 5: Cold Reception  
  
Back at the temple. In the meditation chamber. Ben opens his eyes sensing something. And runs out to his dad's room. Ben: "Father. I sensed something. I sensed you was in pain" Luuke : "But as you can see I'm fine. Come here my son" and hugs Ben Ben: "You ok father?" Ben looks strangely at Luuke Luuke : "Yes my son. Where are the others?" Ben: "In the meditating chamber. Are you sure your ok?" Luuke: "Yes. I believe our friends will be back soon. Make preparations for the injured." Ben: "Injured? And dead?" Luuke : "Of course some are. But just do what I ask ok." Ben walks out looking at Luuke strangely. Luuke clicks the intercom on the wall. "I need someone here." 3 of the people that stayed, Cheklev, Shreen and Qrrrl Toq get up and go to Luuke. Luuke: "Now I want you 3 to go into the forest and wait there. Someone will be with you shortly." They start to walk out. "No leave your sabers here." They look at him strangely but do it.  
  
On Hoth. Rayner and Alema run as they are pursued by Tie bombers. They run as the ice and snow explode from the bombs. Another ship overtakes the bombers and Kenix kil jumps out. He draws his double-ended blade. The Jedi head in his direction, running away from the bombers. He smiles and starts swinging his blade killing many Jedi. Alema and Rayner dodge Kenix kil and the bombs. They enter a cave which gets bombarded. They see many jedi through the mouth of the cave who are trying to escape but get killed. Alema: "What shall we do?" Rayner: "There isn't anything we can do?" there is a huge explosion in front of the mouth of the cave, which sends snow and fire in front of them and all goes silent. Alema: "I can't sense anything. They are dead, they are all dead?"  
  
The ships arrive and start landing. Kintaro lands outside the hanger. Jade: "You coming in Kintaro?" Kintaro: "Just want to make a couple of repairs" Jaina: "Ok we will tell Master Luke" Kintaro starts to fix the ship but senses something. "Omni carry on the repairs" Kintaro goes into the forest and sees C'baoth stabbing the 3 Jedi's. Kintaro: "Who are you?" ignights saber "What are you doing?" C'Baoth: "Simple. I'm waiting" C'Baoth lunges for Kintaro, but Kintaro blocks his attacks.  
  
In the temple the people meet with Luuke. Luuke: "What's wrong" holds his hand up "I sense pain. Where's Kintaro?" Jaina: "Repairing his ship" Luuke : "Everyone outside now." He shouts. They all run towards the outside.  
  
C'Baoth and Kintaro are fighting. C'baoth stops and backs off and starts laughing. C'Baoth: "Are those people in there your friends?" Kintaro: "What? Friends? Yes" C'Baoth: "We shall see. You may thank me later" laughs and throws a smoke grenade. Kintaro checks the Jedi's to see if they are alive. They are dead and he looks sad. Luuke : "What have you done?" Kintaro: "They were already dead. Someone killed them" Luuke: "Yes and that someone was you." Kintaro: "How dare you" he shouts. Then notices Luke's hand, he isn't wearing the glove. "Traitor! Clone! Die" he swings for Luuke but Ben blocks. Kintaro manages to cut Luuke's hand and it begins to bleed. Ben: "He's gone mad" as he struggles to keep Kintaro away from Luuke. The rest ignite their sabers. "Drop your saber Kintaro" Ben shouts Kintaro: "That's not Luke. Jade, Jaina you have got to believe me" they just look sadly at him but say nothing. Kintaro runs. Dante' runs after him but takes a short cut. Luuke: "Get him everyone. He must stand trial." The Jedi's chase him except Jade, Jaina, Yaddle and Kyle. Kintaro types on his wrist intercom Kintaro: "Omni fly off. Send me the Scutter. Home in on my signal." The intercom beeps Omni: "Roger master. You ok sir?" Kintaro is stopped in his tracks by Dante', she has he saber ignited and pointing at him. Dante: "Don't move" she looks upset "I believed in you" she becomes emotional Kintaro: "Step aside, or come with me. We don't have much time." He senses the rest coming and hears his ship approaching. Dante': "I trusted you even though people thought you was lying about the Emperor, I believed you" she says tearful Kintaro: "Look they are getting close. Come with me now and I will show you I can be trusted again" he holds out his hand, his ship hovers over them. Dante' steps aside. The Scutter lowers a ladder, Kintaro tuts at her and climbs up. They fly off. Ben: "Dante' why didn't you stop him?" Dante': "He defeated you he could have killed me" she says wiping her tears. Ben: "Lets go back. I want to see my father anyway"  
  
At the temple Jaina notices Luuke's hand is flesh, not robotic. Jaina: "Jade look" she tugs at Jade's shirt Jade: "What is it?" Jade sounds upset. Luuke looks at Jaina and smiles Jaina: "Never mind".  
  
In space. The Scutter heads towards the Quest. They link up. Kintaro walks into the cockpit and clicks the intercom Kintaro: "Anarchy its Kane. I'm coming back. Mission failed. We must prepare to make alternative plans, this one didn't work." Anarchy: "Yes. I will make preparations master." The intercom goes dead Kintaro: "Omni enter the coordinates and lets go" Omni hits hyper drive. Another ship follows, its Slave IV. Then a ship comes out of the atmosphere of Yarvin 4, A-Wing class. Jaina is piloting it. Jaina: "R3 detect any hyper drive trails?" R3 beeps at Jaina "Ok set a course" She hits hyper drive and follows the same path.  
  
Episode 6: Casting a Shadow  
  
The Scutter's Quest comes out of hyper drive and fly's towards several Star Destroyers. 1 New Super Star Destroyer, 1 New Star Destroyer and 2 Old Star Destroyers. He docks on a New Super Star Destroyer. Then Slave IV comes out of hyper drive. Inside the Super Star Destroyers Kintaro is met but another suited man. Kintaro: "Anarchy status report" Anarchy is human inside a robotic suit (similar to Vader) just then an alarm sounds. The intercom clicks Intercom: "Ship haling sir" Kintaro: "On screen" The screen turns on. Fett: "Permission to board" Kintaro: "You're a Fett aren't you? Are you friend or foe?" Fett: "Depends or you way of looking at things?" Kintaro: "Permission granted" he laughs Anarchy: "Kane are you sure?" Kintaro: "There's no harm in hearing what he has to say" Slave IV lands and Kintaro greets him. Kintaro: "So Fett, who are you? I know your neither Jango or Boba" Fett: "And why is that?" Kintaro: "Because I know both have perished. So who are you?" Fett: "I'm one of the clones. I should have been known as Boba. Jango wanted a son during the clone wars. So I was made. But I had a defect, I grew too slowly. Jango wasn't happy so Boba was created." Kintaro: "So what are you called?" Fett: "I have taken the name Boba Fett. I went looking for Boba but all I found was one of his ship and this suit on Tatooine. I claimed his identity" Kintaro: "He didn't die there, but almost. He survived the jaws of the Sarlacc and carried on his Bounty, but was killed later by another hunter named Kenix kil. Everyone should have his or her own identity. You shall be known as Jabo Fett" Jabo: "Yes I like that" Kintaro: "So Jabo what brings you here?" Jabo: "Revenge. I want to find Kenix kil, he mocked me and shot me, left me to die. I found out he shot Boba. I seek him and Komari Vosa" Kintaro: "Really?" turns to Anarchy "Bring in the troopers" the trooper storm out. "Jabo meet your brothers in arms." Jabo: "But they are robotic" Kintaro: "The clone troopers were considered obsolete, and replaced by Arc troopers, who were replaced by Storm troopers who were replace by the new Mech Troopers. These Imperial Guards have been replaced by Sith Drones. To me no one is obsolete. To survive they repaired and remade themselves into the troopers you see before you. They are now my Shadow Troopers. Jabo, join your brothers, lead them into battle against the Emperor and his evil Empire. Do you accept?" The intercom beeps again Jaina: "Permission to come aboard Kintaro" Kintaro: "Ahhh Jaina, permission is granted" Anarchy: "Kane no" in a disapprove tone Kintaro: "Oh yes Anarchy, its ok" he holds Anarchy shoulder Jabo: "I don't know if I can accept. I vowed to revenge Boba and kill Han Solo, Komari Vosa and Kenix kil" Kintaro: "You can have Kenix kil and Vosa. They have joined the Empire. But Han is off limits do you understand? Now never mention that again" Jaina lands and gets out. She ignights her saber Jaina: "I trusted you and your part of the Empire after all. How could you?" Kintaro: "Look around Jaina. I'm not with the Empire. I stole these to fight the Empire. Jabo and my Shadow Troopers are going to crush the Empire. And Anarchy is my first Shadow Warrior." Anarchy bows to Jaina "We are the Shadows. Luke calls you the Light Knights and the Empire have Dark lords, so where's the middle ground? Our actions may seem aggressive but our hearts our pure." Jabo is talking with the Troopers. Turns and walks to Kintaro. Anarchy goes away to a room. Jabo: "I accept Kintaro. I will lead my brothers" Anarchy comes back with a suit folded and throws it at Jaina's feet Kintaro: "Join us Jaina, become a Shadow Warrior, become Shadow Sektor" Kintaro's arm bands turn into liquid metal and spread over his body becoming hard metal. He becomes Kane. "I'm now Shadow Kane, my apprentice Shadow Anarchy" he throws a tanto on the folded suit "What you say Jaina. Join our family"  
  
Back at the temple the Luuke holds a meeting. Luuke: "Obviously we will save Rayner and all our fallen friends, but first we must ally with the republic. I will travel with Yaddle, Empatojayos Brand and Vima-Da-Boda to meet with them" Jacen: "I will go, Leia.mother will listen to me" Luuke: "Its because you're her son that emotion will get in the way. Besides we must find your sister." He turns to Ben "Son lead the team into training for a rescue mission".  
  
The ship with the Clone Luke,Yaddle and the other Knights take off and hit hyper drive. Brand: "I have set the course for Coruscant and we are in hyper drive master" Luuke: "Excellent" he ignites his saber and strikes Brand in the stomach, then spins to stab Boda. Yaddle runs to an escape pod. "You can't release an escape pod during hyperspace, it will explode" Yaddle: "Rather die by my hands then by yours. Clone. Evil Luke Skywalker" The Clone laughs and lets her go. Yaddle release the pod. Luuke sits down smiling. The ship comes out of hyper drive. The clone clicks the intercom Luuke: "Sir I know where the new Republic are. Inform the Emperor." On board the Galaxy Gun C.Baoth, Thrawn surround Luke who is hung by his hands. C.Baoth: "Good my Clone, my Luke.good" he smiles Thrawn: "See we don't need you now" grabs Luke's face. Luke is hung up. "What shall we do with you now hmm?" he slaps Luke. Luke: "Kill me and I will become stronger" C'baoth: "Don't tempt me." Hits him in the stomach. "Your sister will be here soon. Don't you worry your pretty little head" Luke closes his eyes. In his head he tries summoning Leia "Leia hear me, Leia" C'baoth hits him "The clone is there Leia it's not really me" C'baoth: "Trying to summon your sister. Surely she can sense nothing" Thrawn: "Doesn't matter if she does. She will be delivered to the Emperor and then you and her will take your fathers place as the most feared Dark lord"  
  
On Hoth Rayner and Alema are in a cave shivering around a fire. Alema: "I'm so cold" Rayner : "Yeah you're turning blue. Sorry that was meant to be a joke" Alema: "Do you know if anyone else survived?" Rayner : "I'm sure of it. Come here, body heat will warm you up" puts his arm round her and starts rubbing her arms Alema: "Ok" she hugs him tightly "You know when I met you I thought you was this pompous rich guy, and then when you father died, you really shocked me. You are one of the bravest men I have met" Rayner: "A lot of people said that after the battle on Myrkr, but what's bravery when so many died? You know what, I think you're ready to become a Knight again. You have been for a long time" Alema: "Really? Then why have you never put me forward?" leans up and looks at him Rayner: "I never wanted to. I didn't want you to leave me. A little selfish really" Alema: "Not at all. I don't want to leave you either." They start to kiss. He leans her over and she lies down. They kiss more passionately.  
  
Back at the temple, Ben is training by himself. Jade walks in. Jade: "What are you doing? You've been training for ages" Ben: "I have to. I have to win, next time its real" Jade: "Ben please" he carries on she tries and stop him, they struggle and fall, Bens on top of her. They stare in each other's eyes. Ben kisses her Ben: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" Jade: "That's ok! I didn't know that you felt this way" she is shocked Ben: "I have always, but since Kintaro been around I thought I lost you and it hurt" Jade: "I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to. I care about you to as well, you know that" Ben: "I love you. I just wish you felt the same" Jade: "I'm sorry Ben". She is tearful and walks out. Ben throws his saber handle across the room and cries.  
  
On Corusant. The Clone Luke and Leia walk through the corridors. Leia: "I sense something. Pain! Your pain? I'm confused?" Luuke : "Yes. But as you can see I am fine. The strange thing is that you haven't gone to battle yet. How come?" Leia: "I've told you. The council wont" she hugs Luuke. "I haven't seen you for ages. I missed you my dearest brother" Luuke : "Come for a trip with me, just a short flight" Leia: "Yeah ok. I have a meeting first, meet me in the hanger ok?" The Clone Luke smiles.  
  
On the Galaxy Gun. The Emperor, Darth War, Dark Lady Lumiya, Komari Vosa and Savan Xizor surround a hung Luke. His head hung low. Emperor: "Luke Skywalker. So weak, I'm surprised at you. You're meant to be so strong, but here you are, a crippled, fallen Jedi before me." Luke: "Go ahead" raises his head to look at the Emperor. "Kill me, I will never turn" Emperor: "On the contrary. I feel anger swelling in you, bloiling in your blood. Now release it" they cut him down. "Take the saber and kill me" Luke: "Never" he gets up but is very weak "I will never join you" Emperor: "Oh but you will, while we speak we are heading for Corusant to wipe them out." Luke hangs his head "Don't worry, your sister is being brought to me by your clone" Luke raises his head, the anger gleaming in his eyes "Yes that's it". Luke: "Leave her alone" he shouts Emperor: "Yes, I feel the power of the dark side consuming you, now release it" Luke: "NO" clenching the saber handle "I wont" Emperor: "Hmmm! Maybe Leia can be persuaded then" Luke: "NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" he ignights the saber and goes to strike the Emperor, Vosa blocks him. They fight and he uses the force to throw her across the room. War starts then, but Luke disarms him and pushes him with the force. Turns and pushes Xizor across the room hitting the wall. He then turns and attacks Lumiya. Lumiya whips but is no match and is disarmed, Luke then holds his fingers out and shoots electricity from his fingers at Lumiya. She collapses. Luke stares at his hand in disbelief. Emperor: "Now Skywalker, you are mine"  
  
Episode 7: Deep in the Shadows  
  
On Yarvin 4 a siren sounds. Ben: "What is it?" looking at the monitor. Kyp is at the console Kyp: "2 Star Destroyers and I assume those ships are the Bando Gora ships." He points to the screen Ben: "I will consult the masters." Jade: "I will get the droids to ready the ships and the defences."  
  
On Hoth Rayner and Alema are sleeping in the cave. Rayner jumps up and senses something coming Rayner : "Alema, wake up. Do you sense that?" he shakes her Alema: "Yes. A ship with someone with the force" Rayner : "Friend or foe" ignights his saber. "Lets get ready" He walks to the opening of the cave and sees the ship. It's a Super Tie fighter.  
  
On Corusant Leia meets Luke in the hanger Luuke : "Ready?" smiles at Leia Leia: "Ok let's go"  
  
On Yarvin 4, some Jedi's are in the hanger. While the others are at the view screen Ben: "Ok! the Masters are piloting the big ships, we will take the smaller ships and cover them" Kyp is on the intercom Kyp: "Erm, Masters, they are trying to communicate with us" Kyle: "On speaker" the intercom beeps. Thrawn: "This is Grand Admiral Thrawn. Yes I know you thought I was dead, but that's the beauty of cloning. If you don't surrender you will be dead. To prove this watch the defence tower outside the hanger doors." The tower explodes "There are bombs over all the ships and the base. Your call. You have till I call back" Dante': "What shall we do?" Ben: "I don't know! How did they get the bombs here?"  
  
On Corusant and alarm sounds in the council room. There are 5 Council Members, one is Lando Calrissian. The view screen comes on. It's C'baoth with the Black Sun gang. C'baoth: "I have taken charge of the Black Sun gang and many bombs are on your planet, surrender or die" Lando: "I don't believe you, how could you plant bombs here? If you are bluffing, do you know the fire power on this planet alone, let alone the consequence of such action" C'baoth: "You want proof, here's my proof" a tower outside the window explodes "There is my proof and if I see one defence moon move say goodbye to another tower. You have till the Emperor gets here" the view screen goes dead Council member3: "I thought that man was dead?" Council member4: "So did I. But that's not important, what do we do about that mad man? And did he say Emperor?" Council member2: "Where's Leia Oragano Solo?"  
  
Leia and Luuke sit in a ship flying through space. Leia: "You seem different Luke" Luuke : "I am different, my eyes have been open" he starts to laugh Leia: "Open to what?" just then an alarm sounds. The ship is caught in a tracker beam and heads to a New Super Star destroyer. "What's that?" she looks out of the window? "Looks like a Super Star Destroyer but a newer model" Luuke: "About time" Leia looks at Luuke funny. The ship lands in the Super Star Destroyer and is surround by troopers. The 2 get out. Kane and the Shadow Warriors meet them. Luuke: "Who are you?" Kane punches him in the face Kane: "You knew me as Kintaro, but now I am Shadow Kane" Luuke ignights his saber, Kane ignights his and they start to fight. Leia ignights hers and tries to stop Kane. Sektor and Anarchy stop Leia. Kane defeats Luuke. "Take off your glove" The clone Luke takes of his glove, there is a bloody scar "Leia look" Kane shouts, they stop fighting and Leia looks shocked at the Clone Luke's hand Leia: "Its real. It's not robotic? I don't understand" Kane: "He's a clone. He was taking you to his Emperor and now he is dead" Kane stabs the Clone Luke, he falls to his knees, and with a swift swing cuts his head off. Leia: "How strange" she clenches her chest "I felt him die, but he's a clone" Kane: "A very good clone. We must go now." Turns to Anarchy "Plot the course and lets go as quick as we can"  
  
On Yarvin 4, Ben holds his heart, and looks sad, he felt the clone die, becomes tearful and runs away. Jade follows him to his room. Jade: "What is it? What did you sense?" Ben: "My father.he died. But yet, I sense him alive" holds his head, "I'm so confused" he starts crying Jade: "Ben its ok" she hugs him. They stare in each other's eyes. She learns over and kisses him passionately on the lips. Ben: "You didn't have to do that, I know how you really feel" Jade: "No you don't. I'm realising that I feel more, when I saw you sad, my heart hurt. I think I love you to" Ben: "Think?" just then intercom sounds Kyp: "They want an answer everyone" the intercom clicks off Jade: "Come on, lets go to the conference room" they walk together holding hands.  
  
Episode 8: Out of the Shadows, into the Light  
  
On Yavin 4 the Jedi's gather around the view screen. Siri Tachi is in the front Tachi: "We, with a heavy heart, have to" she takes a deep breath. Ben and Jade are still holding hands, they look at each other. "We will surrender" Thrawn: "HA! Place your sabers into the red leaders X-Wing and welcome to the Empire" Dara: "Do as he commands" they thrown the sabers into bag and Tahiri takes the bag to the X-Wing Thrawn: "Ha! You will all become Siths" just then Thrawn's ship is shot and an alarm sounds on his ship. "Who dares fire on the Grand Admiral Thrawn, new ruler of Yavin 4?" Kyle: "It wasn't us Thrawn" Just then the intercom clicks and the view screen split screens, showing Kane Kane: "No Thrawn, I dare. Sektor fire the main cannon on Thrawn's ship again, the other Star Destroyers, aim for those Bando scum" The Super Star Destroyer powers up its main beam. Thrawn: "Wait you cant! I have bombs on Yavin 4. I will kill your friends" Kane: "Ha! Jedi friends, they wanted to kill me thanks to your plan and your cloned Luke Skywalker" he holds up the head of the clone Thrawn: "No! Please don't!" he turns in a panic at his crew "Shield on full quick" a voice from his crew shouts Thrawn's crew member: "He shot out the shield generator sir" Kane smiles Kane: "Fire" the Super Star Destroyer shoots the ship and it is destroyed. "Jedi's of Yavin, go to your ships, you are needed. Lets go!" Jade: "Kane..Kintaro..Thank you..and.." Kane: "I know" he sees Jade and Ben holding hands "For all its worth" Jacen: "Wait Kane. Do you know where Jaina is?" but the intercom goes dead. Kyp holds Jacen shoulder who is upset. Kyp: "I'm sure she is ok, she's a fighter" Jacen: "That's what I'm afraid of"  
  
On Corusant, in the Main Council room C'Baoth: "My master is almost here, have you made your decision?" Lando: "What choice do we have?" he sighs and looks up at the screen with a smile "But to fight you" C'baoth: "But you will all die." Council Member2: "We would rather die then be under the Empire's hand" C'Baoth: "So be it" another building blows up "You're all dead" just then the Empire come out of hyper drive behind the Black Sun. C'Baoth laughs and the intercom cuts out Lando: "Did we make the right decision?" Council Member2: "I hope so, and wherever Councillor Leia is, I hope she will bring help." Lando clicks the intercom Lando: "Alert people of Corusant, prepare to fight"  
  
In orbit of Yavin 4 Kane: "All small crafts into the Star Destroyers" Jacen: "Here we go" he fly's the Outrider onto the Super Star Destroyer. On the Super Star Destroyer the crew have got out and are greeted by the Shadows Kane: "Welcome to the Shadow's" Jacen: "The Shadow's?" Kane: "The Jedi's believe they are the Light Knights, the Empire are the Dark Lords, we are that middle ground, our actions seem aggressive, we fight using anger, but our hearts are pure and therefore good. Most of you have faced this. Why not join us?" Jacen: "Actions and hearts must be pure, otherwise there is no distinction between us and the dark side" Kane: "Really? When Luke went to the dark side, he was pure. When you fought the Vong Jacen, was your action aggressive? But yet here you are. Kyp has even touched the dark side." Kyp lowers his head "don't lower your head in shame Kyp, join us, become Shadow Zeth, after your brother who you killed when possessed. Think of it as a lasting memory. Your theory of 'an eye for an eye' belongs here not with the Jedi" Anarchy, Sektor bring the suits. Leia, Rayner and Alema walk out. Jacen: "Mother, Rayner , Alema, you're all ok" runs and hugs Leia Kane: "Yes, I saved them all" Ben: "Rayner , Alema you ok?" they nod. They are holding hands. Kane: "So Kyp, do you accept you destiny?" Kyp: "What's this suit?" he picks up a suit Kane: "Helps deflect a saber and blasters slightly. My liquid metal suit does the same" Jade: "How can your aggressive actions differ from that of the Empire?" Kane: "Jade you of all people know me, my heart" she lowers her head in disapproval "Vergere join us and become Shadow Vengeance, take your place here" Kyle: "Why not become a Jedi, have order in the galaxy rather then this rebellious Shadow's?" Kane: "I'm not welcome. I can't sit and meditate while people suffer. My actions are aggressive, unpredictable, that's why I could beat Ben, the cloned Luke" Vergere bends down to pick up the suit, Anarchy hits Vergere and ignights his saber "Anarchy, put it away. Vergere are you now Shadow Vengeance?" Vergere: "Yes, I accept" Kyp: "Yes me to" Kyp starts to put the suit on Jacen: "Vergere no" Jacen tries to stop Vergere putting the suit on Jade: "Dad you have to stop this" Kyle: "Its there choice" Jacen: "Mother do something" Leia: "We all choose our path, our destiny, this is theirs" Kane: "Anyone else want to be a Shadow Warrior? Rayner ?" Rayner looks at Alema Rayner : "I am tempted but no, thank you" holds Alema's hand tightly Jabo: "We are almost there" he interrupts Kane: "Thank you Jabo. Jade take the Scutter Quest" Jade: "No thank you" turns he back, Kane spins her around Kane: "What.What have I done?" Jade: "I will never be a Shadow, I'm a Light Knight, I'm a Jedi" Kyle smiles. Jade walks away, Ben puts his arm around Jade and smiles towards Kane Kane: "Just take it, you will need it" they accept the offer with a nod Dante': "I want to be a Shadow Warrior" Kane: "You're heart and actions are too pure" Dante': "No I can be aggressive. Give me a chance, or do you only take those who are aggressive, brinking on the dark side?" Kane: "Ok. you are welcome to join us. You will become Shadow Angel" Dante': "What's wrong? You look sad. Is it Jade?" Kane: "It doesn't matter now." Turns to Jabo "The intercom please" Jabo places the mic in his hand "Attention all ships, Luke is on the Galaxy Gun, we need to board and rescue. Be careful and may the force be with us all" Turns to Anarchy "Take us out of hyper drive." He turns to the Shadow Warriors. "Anarchy take charge of this Super Star Destroyer. Vengence, you take the New Star Destroyer. Sektor the old Star Destroyer. Zeth the other old Star Destroyer. Ok team lets show them what we got"  
  
All the ships come out of hyper drive behind all of the Empire's ships and the Black Sun. They immediately start to fire. A big battle begins, the Galaxy Gun blows up many larger vessels with its firepower. Kane: "Jabo power up the main gun. Fire at the Galaxy Gun. Try to disable it" Ben: "My father is on there" he shouts after hearing Kane over the comlink Kane: "Your father would agree with me. There is too much power in the Galaxy Gun. He'd sacrifice to survive. All Shadow Star Destroyers fire on the Empire's Star Destroyers. Aim the Shadow Super Star Destroyer at that Galaxy Gun. Jabo get the troopers into the smaller ships and take on those Tie fighters and Super Tie Fighters" The Republic, Black Sun, The Shadow, The Jedi and Empire ships engage into a massive battle. The defence moons of Corusant fire at the Galaxy Gun. The Galaxy Gun turns and fires at the moon destroying it. Ben, Jade, Kyle, Rayner and Alema are on the Scutter Quest. Ben: "We have to get close to that Galaxy Gun and get on board" Jade: "Easier said then done" The Galaxy Gun fires on another defence moon and it explodes. Sending shockwaves through the Republics fleet. Kyle: "We have to take out that Gun before it takes us out" Ben: "But my father Kyle" Rayner : "Kane was right. It's a choice he would have made" Ben: "No. NO! I wont let you. I will find away. I wont let you" Ben manages to get through the apposing forces and land in the Galaxy Gun. Kane: "No way! How did he do that? Anarchy take command of this Super Star Destroyer. Jabo gather the troopers. We're going in." clicks the intercom. "Sektor, get your Star Destroyer to cover us. Vengeance, get your Star Destroyer to fire on that Empire Star Destroyer. Zeth, make sure that that Empire Super Star Destroyer doesn't cause too much damage" He turns to the troopers "We're going in"  
  
The Scutter Quest is in the hanger of the Galaxy Gun and is under fire from the Mech and Sith troopers. While in another room on the Galaxy Gun, Darth War, Lumiya, Xizor and Guri, Vosa and a cloaked stranger leave the Emperor's room. The Emperor smiles. Ben: "We're in trouble. There's too much fire". Rayner : "No kidding" they all shoot back. Just then Slave IV and 2 carrier ships land. Jabo, Kane, Dante' and the Shadow Troopers get out and shoot at the Mech and Sith Troopers. Alema: "Now we're talking" there is a big shoot out and the Mech troopers and some Mech troopers are pushed back through a doorway. Just then another door opens and out walk the Sith Lords behind the Sith Drones. Kane looks over and sees War. Kane: "War is mine" he charges towards War cutting through the Sith Drones that got in his way. He attacks Darth War and some Sith Drones and begins to fight. Angel: "Kane wait" there is still a lot of shooting happening. Jabo: "Troopers push them back. Remember they took your life away" they make it through the doorway and Jabo shoots it shut. Kenix kil walks out and starts shooting at Jabo, he turns and runs. "Kenix kil is mine" he runs after Kenix kil. The Sith Drones are still shooting at the other Jedi and Shadow Angel. Rayner : "Ok let's pair off. Alema and I will take her and some Sith Drones" he points at Vosa who ignights both her sabers. "Jacen and Jade, why don't you take that other woman?" he points at Lumiya who draws her whip Leia: "Ben and I will take the strange cloaked guy then" Kyle: "I guess Angel and I have that left over then" points at Xizor who ignights her saber and Guri gets out her twin blasters. Leia: "Ok lets go" they jump up and block the blasts from the Sith Drones.  
  
Vosa: "Cease fire and ignite" the Sith Drones cease fire and ignite their sabres. The battle commences with the Siths and Drones teaming up fighting the Jedi and Shadow. Angel and Kyle fight Xizor, Guri and some drones, Angel blocks the shots from Guri and splits Guri away from Xizor. Jade and Jacen fight Dark Lady Lumiya and some sith drones. Lumiya easily holds them back with the help of the drones and her whipping skills. Rayner and Alema fight Vosa whose twin sabers deflects both Rayner 's and Alema's attacks, with the drones interfering. Leia and Ben fight the cloaked stranger who easily outmatches them both, the drones get destroyed in the cross spins and swipes of Leia and Ben. Kane deflects War's attacks and disposes of the drones easily. Meanwhile, in the corridors of the Galaxy Gun, Jabo tries to follow Kenix kil. Many troopers from both sides get caught in the crossfire and die.  
  
Anarchy is in command of the Super Star Destroyer, Sektor and Zeth command the old Star Destroyers and Vengeance commands the new shape Star Destroyer. Tenel Ka commands the Moldy Crow (Kyle Katarn's Ship), Dara commands the Raven's Claw, Ackbar has the Galactica Squad and the ship The Slip Stream, commands the Cyclone and Tahiri commands the Viper squad. Anarchy: "Fire the main beam at that Super Star Destroyers cockpit." The blast lowers the shields and damages the Empire's Super Star Destroyer. Sektor: "Get all fire focused on that other Super Star Destroyer" the Star Destroyer gets damaged. Admiral Ackbar from the Republic fires on the same Star Destroyer. Tachi: "Follow that damaged Super Star Destroyer and fire everything we got" Tahiri: "Roger that" they fire upon the Super Star Destroyer which gets damaged and collides with the Empire Star Destroyer. The crew cheer. "There's no time to cheer, carry on firing squad" Zeth: "Fire everything we've got. Destroy that Star Destroyer" Vengeance: "Fire at the Galaxy Gun. Fire!" The Galaxy Gun gets hit and damaged. Everyone fighting inside falls over. War and Kane fight while on the floor, as does Jabo and Kenix kil.  
  
Sektor: "What the hell do you think your doing Vengeance?" Vengeance: "Stopping the main threat, now its damaged, we are at less risk. Kane said so himself." Anarchy: "Vengeance how could you?"  
  
On the Virago. C'Baoth is on the intercom with the Emperor C'baoth: " Ahh that's it! Master may I press the button? Blow up Corusant"  
  
Anarchy: "I intercepted a transmission from C'baoth on the Virago" Tenel Ka: "I've got him on radar." Reglia shoots but the shields hold. C'baoth: "That's it I'm, outta here. Black Sun cover me" The battle takes many casualties as many ships explode.  
  
In the Galaxy Gun, The Emperor is on the intercom with another Emperor Dark Emperor: "But brother, there are more forces than anticipated" Emperor Palpatine: "I have foreseen it. Now your fleet have weakened that galaxies forces, it will be easy for me to take it." Dark Emperor: "But this is my galaxy, that is what we agreed" Palpatine: "Not any more. Bye my brother" he laughs. The Dark Emperor turns the intercom off Dark Emperor: "I have been fooled. They will die, they will all die"  
  
The battle commences in the hanger. Most of the drones have been destroyed. War: "YOU'RE DEAD" he screams swing his saber but Kane blocks Kane: "YOU FIRST" he shouts swinging his saber, but War blocks.  
  
Ben: "Aunty he is good" the stranger deflects the attacks Leia: "His style seems very familiar" she tries to see the strangers face but is pushed on the floor.  
  
Komari Vosa uses her 2 sabers to easily hold back Rayner and Alema Alema: "She's too good" as Vosa deflects Alema and Rayner Vosa: "You haven't seen anything yet" she kicks Alema in the head and pushes Rayner away with the force.  
  
Angel deflects Guri's shots and destroys the Drones. She gets close to Guri but Guri kicks Angel away and runs. Kyle fights Xizor and the Drones. He destroys the last drone and Xizor backs off. Jacen and Jade are being held back by Lumiya's whip. They destroy the last drones and carry on the attack but are whipped to the floor. Angel catches up with Guri, Guri turns to shoot but Angel cuts the gun in half. Jabo and Kenix kil fought all the way to the main engine core of the Galaxy Gun. Kenix kil is hiding somewhere. Jabo: "Carnor Jax come out and die" looking around for Kenix kil Kenix kil: "Come and die like Boba and your brothers" voice echoes from a corner. Kenix kil jumps out and shoots Jabo in the arm. Jabo drops one of his guns. Kenix kil hides again. Jabo: "Come out coward..*urgh*" Kenix kil jumps out again and shoots Jabo in the leg, Jabo drops to the floor clenching his leg. Kenix kil hides again. Kenix kil: "Throw your gun, I will make it a quick death" Jabo's gun slides near where Kenix kil is hiding "I knew it, you know your no match for me" Kenix kil smiles and pulls out his double-ended blades. Jabo kneels holding his arm with the gun on it. Jabo: "Your right" Kenix kil comes out and Jabo shoots Kenix kil. He drops his gun and then collapses. "urgh" Jabo collapses.  
  
Back in space, many ships explode from both sides. Tachi: "We have lost many Jedi and Republic fighters today, lets not let them die in vain" The crew cheer Anarchy: "Fire, Fire, Fire! Until they explode". On Zeth's Star Destroyer an alarm sounds. Zeth: "We're damaged, everyone to the escape pods and to the Shadow Super Star Destroyer. Pilot plot a course at that Star Destroyer. Set the charges, lets take it out. Just like 'Kyp's Dozen'"  
  
On the Virago. C'Baoth wipes the sweat of his brow as many Black sun explode around him. C'baoth: "Come on Black Sun, fight, protect my ship." He looks down at his control "Should I push the button?" puts his finger is on the button  
  
On the Shadow Star Destroyer that Shadow Sektor is in command, alarms are sounding. Sektor: "We're seriously damaged. Prepare for escape everyone. Fire at that Star Destroyer."  
  
On Tenel is in the Moldy Crow (Kyle Katarn's ship), it receives damage. Ships explode all around her ship. Tenel Ka: "There aren't many Black Sun left. Lets take out the rest"  
  
On the Shadow Star Destroyer that Shadow Vengence is in command of. Repairs are made while Vengence commands his crew Vengeance: "Lets focus fire on the Star Destroyer close to that Galaxy Gun"  
  
On the Shadow Super Star Destroyer that Shadow Anarchy is in command of. They fire upon the Empire Super Star Destroyer. Anarchy: "That's the last Super Star Destroyer. Fire!" The Shadow Super Star Destroyer and his crew cheer as it takes serious damage. Shadow Vengeance crew destroy the Star Destroyer close to the Galaxy Gun. It moves damaged towards the Galaxy Gun and hits it. The Galaxy Gun fires and misses Dara's ship the Raven's Claw. Dara: "Thanks Vengeance" Zeth's ship hits a Star Destroyer and explodes which makes it move in front of the Galaxy Gun  
  
Angel disarms Guri and cuts her side. Guri falls to the floor. Guri is a cyborg. Guri: "Kill me, I beg you." she says clenching her side. Sparks fly from her side Angel: "What? You want to die?" Guri: "No! I wanted to be reprogrammed, so I don't have to fight, assassinate anymore" Angel: "Then don't, you don't have to do it anymore" Guri: "Kill me now". Angel just looks at her.  
  
Jade and Jacen manage to get past Lumiya's whip and cut the handle. The whip falls limp to the floor. She smiles at them. Lumiya: "You think its over don't you?" she reaches towards her back and pulls out her double light saber. "Now its over" she screams and lunges towards them. Jacen and Jade are caught off guard and are pushed back by Lumiya's skill.  
  
Kyle defeats Xizor with a quick swipe, disarming her saber from her hand and knocking her to the floor, her saber slides along the floor. Kyle: "Live or die" he says hold the tip of his saber towards her head. The glow lighting up her face Xizor: "Please don't kill me. The Black Sun is no more. I swear."  
  
Vosa cuts Alema's leg, she falls. Rayner 's face swells with anger. He crouches near Alema, while staring at Vosa Rayner : "You ok?" she nods "Ahhhh!" he screams and charges for Vosa. Swinging wildly and screaming in rage. Vosa is pushed back but manages to block Rayner 's attacks  
  
Jade and Jacen cant get the upper hand over Lumiya, she holds them back but neither can gain the advantage. Leia and Ben cant defeat the stranger, he doesn't hurt them, but just blocks the attacks. His face is covered in a dark shadow Ben: "Who are you?" Stranger: "Darth Vader" Leia: "Vader?" The stranger uses the force and pushes her away, she hits the wall.  
  
Episode 9: Fall of the Empire  
  
Kintaro cuts War several times, but War's armour is too tough. War: "Ha you will never Win" Kintaro: "If I have to hack all the armour off you, you will die" and starts swinging again and again, hitting War's body, which would have been good strikes if not for War's strong armour.  
  
On the Virago. C'Baoth is on the intercom C'baoth: "Attention! I have the detonators on Corusant. If you don't let me escape then they are dead. Cease fire!"  
  
Tahiri: "What do we do?" She speaks on the intercom to the other Jedi, Republic and Shadow ships Vengeance: "Kill them! Kill them all" Anarchy: "No! if we move he will detonate for sure!" Tachi: "Then what do we do?"  
  
C'baoth: "Then its settled! I'm outta here" his ship turns to escape. Just then his ship comes under fire and explodes. From the explosion, the Millennium Falcon flies through. On the intercom is a scream Han: "Yeehah!" The people in the ships cheer Tachi: "Lets finish the Empire off" The Cyclone powers up its main lasers and fires Tenel Ka: "Yeah" the ships continue to fight.  
  
Back on the Galaxy Gun. Kane cuts and cuts, while bits of armour fly off. He cuts Darth War and Darth War starts to bleed. War: "That's impossible." He says backing away and clenching his chest. Kane: "Now.Die!" he cuts Darth War's arm off. Kane spins and cuts his leg, and Darth War collapses. War: "No! Please! I beg you. Have mercy" Kane; "Tell someone who cares" and stabs War "That's for my family"  
  
Guri is on the floor and Angel standing over her. Guri: "What are you waiting for?" Angel: "I can't" and runs towards Kyle. Kyle's standing over Xizor. Kyle: "Ok you will live" he turns to Angel. Xizor gets up, uses the force to brings her saber, ignites it and swings for Kyle. Guri gets in the way, Guri is cut in half and collapses. Angel spins past Kyle and hits Xizor, stabbing the saber straight throught her. Angel bends down to Guri Angel: "Now you can find your peace" and closes her eyes.  
  
Jade and Jacen are still fighting. Jade gets kicked in the head and falls down. Lumiya spins and fights Jacen. Jacen gets his leg cut and falls down. Lumiya goes to finish Jacen off, but Jade jumps on Jacen and stops her. They fight with Jade on the floor. Jade manages to get up but Lumiya sweeps her. Jade falls down and her saber slides across the floor. Lumiya holds her saber near Jades neck. Lumiya: "Now it ends" she goes to stab Jade, but a tanto hits her in the arm. Jade summons her saber and strikes Lumiya.  
  
Kane joins Rayner, together they fight Vosa. During the fight, Kane manages to disarm one saber, but Vosa holds them back with the other one. Between them she is defeated. Rayner has the final blow and she collapses on the floor.  
  
Leia and Ben are out of breath while Vader stands waiting. The doors behind him open, the Emperor stands there. Emperor: "Now my apprentice, destroy them all" Leia: "Luke No!" Leia screams. The stranger looks at the Emperor, then looks at Leia and Ben. Ben: "Dad?" the rest of the Jedi and Shadow stand behind Ben and Leia. The Shadow troopers come through another door and stand behind them. One of the troopers taps Kane's shoulder. Trooper: "Sir, they have been defeated, shall we stay?" Kane: "No, you must leave now" still staring at the Emperor Trooper: "But sir, where is brother Jabo?" Kane: "Just go" he shouts sensing the fight "I will find him later" Trooper: "Yes sir" they leave on the ship and fly out. Emperor: "Apprentice, kill them" concern in his voice "Or I will" Vader: "No!" the stranger lifts his hood to reveal Luke's face "Now my plan has been complete as I have foreseen. Now your warriors are defeated. Now you will be" Emperor: "I don't think so" he smiles and sends electricity through his fingers striking all of the Jedi and Shadow but Luke blocks it with his saber Luke: "Your power is not so strong now is it? Your finished" Emperor: "Is that what you believe?" he uses all his power against Luke. He can't block it and falls. "Now you will die" he is about to summon more power to his hand but a saber comes flying in and hits the Emperor's arm. "Ahh! Who dares?" Yaddle: "I dare Emperor. Now you will be gone from here" Luke: "I second that" he summons his saber and strikes the Emperor. The Emperor looks at Luke and falls to the floor. Clenching his stomach Emperor: "My brothers will revenge my death" and dies. His spirit leaves his body and heads out to space. Luke: "Everyone ok?" he turns looking at everyone "Anyone badly hurt?" Ben: "Dad" Ben gets up and hugs his dad. Leia: "Luke, you ok?" she hugs him Luke: "Yeah I'm fine. Lets gets go home" Jabo burst through the door. They are all startled and all turn around and ignite their sabers. Jabo collapses Kane: "Jabo" he runs to his aid and picks him up Jabo: "I have *urgh* planted detonators, lets get out of here before it blows" Kane: "Good idea" he turns to everyone and shouts "Everyone to the ships" Kyle helps Kane carry Jabo to the ship.  
  
In space most of the ships have been destroyed, only a few Tie fighters and Super Tie fighters remain. The Jedi and Shadow leave the Galaxy Gun and head towards the Shadows Super Star Destroyer. The Galaxy Gun explodes. Everyone cheers.  
  
In the hanger of the Shadow Super Star Destroyer they all land and get out. Kane: "Medibot, see to everyone's injuries" Kane lays Jabo on a table. Luke: "I was wrong about you Kane, Thank you" puts his hand out for Kane to shake. Kane: "Don't thank me yet, I have some of your Jedi's as my Shadow warriors" shakes his hand and smiles Luke: "Really? What's a Shadow Warrior? Who have you got?" Kane: "You Jedi's believe there is only light and dark. What about the people who actions are aggressive but who are good. Where do they go?" Luke: "Aggression leads to the dark side Kane" Kane: "I disagree, that aggression can be used to your advantage. And my Shadow Warriors disagree as well. Shadow Zeth step forward" Zeth steps forward and takes of his mask "Is Kyp Durron. Shadow Vengeance who is on the other Shadow Star Destroyer is Vergere, Shadow Angel is Dante'" she takes of her mask "Shadow Sektor is Jaina Solo" She takes off her mask and everyone gasps Jacen: "Jaina your alive" he hugs her and then moves away and stares at her "You're a Shadow Warrior?" his tone is one of disgust Leia: "I'm so disappointed Jaina, how could you not follow the Jedi code and become a vigilante Shadow warrior?" Jaina: "Your disappointed in me? Ha! You're a joke. You haven't seen me in how long? Too busy with the Republic" Kane: "Now! Mother and daughter don't fight. That aggression is senseless aggression, the Shadow code is peace until we need to fight." Smiles at the Jedi's "Now here is my surprise, you have all wondered how I know so much. Shadow Anarchy come here and remove your helmet" Shadow Anarchy removes his helmet Leia: "Anakin!" she gasps and smiles, tears flowing down her cheeks Jacen: "Anakin your alive" Leia and Jacen run to hug him, he pushes them both away Anakin: "That's right, no thanks to you. When I was lying there dying, feeling the force leave my body Kane saved me. You and your pacifism Jacen, who could have helped. Jaina tried but couldn't and had to escape so I don't blame her but you. I can never forgive you Jacen, never. My body is more machine now, I can never be human and its all your fault" rage boils in his blood. Jaina: "Jacen, join us, join the family" Jacen looks at Luke Luke: "Its up to you Jacen" Jacen looks at Leia Leia: "You have to follow your own destiny my son" Jacen lowers his head Jacen: "I'm afraid I cant Jaina, Anakin, my place is with the Jedi" Anakin: "Good he would be to peaceful anyway" puts his mask back on Kyle: "Rayner, how's Alema?" Rayner: "Yeah she's being seen to. But my aggressive attack made me think. Kane is right. I could never have beaten Vosa if I had been calm. I'm sorry Luke. I'm going to join the Shadows" He hangs his head in shame Kane: "You are very welcome Rayner. You are now Shadow Hawk " Kyle: "Rayner, you cant. You are a Jedi master. After everything you have been through" Luke: "Let him go" disappointment over whelms Luke Kane: "Jade will you..Please join me" puts out his hand. Jade looks at him, she turns and looks at Kyle and then Ben and back at Kane Jade: "I'm sorry Kintaro" kisses him on the cheek. Walks over and holds Ben and Kyle's hand "I'm a Jedi" Kyle and Ben smile Yaddle: "Come Jedi, see to the injured we must" Luke: "Yes let's go to Yavin and see the damage. Lets go home." Leia: "Yes I must see the damage on Corusant and the Republic" Jaina: "That's it mother, run back to the Republic," She says in an aggressive tone Leia: "I hope you're happy in your choice Jaina. I hope you find your peace" she turns to Anakin "And you my sweet Anakin" she kisses his cheek and sheds a tear "You will never know how happy I am to know you are alive" she turns and runs to the ship crying. Jacen, Jaina and Anakin shed tears. Jacen hugs Jaina and Anakin Jacen: "I'm glad you're ok Anakin. I love you both so much. May the force be with you both." Ben: "Come on lets go home" Kane mouths 'I love you' to Jade, she mouths back 'I know'. They board the ship and leave. Kane turns to Luke. Kane: "Luke, you know this was only the first wave, there are 2 more Emperor's and they will be coming soon" Luke: "I know, but until then we must gather our strength. What will you do now?" Kane: "Gather the troops, repair the ships, go to Raxus Prime on the outer rim, and wait for the Empire to come. I have a few ships and troopers there." Luke: "May the force be with you, with all of you" Kane: "May the force be with you and your Jedi's Luke" bows his head in respect They fly out and go to Yavin. Kane clicks the intercom on his wrist Kane: "Ok Shadow Warriors lets repair. We have a job to do" everyone goes to work to repair the ship. Luke's ship fly's past and hits hyper drive.  
  
Sequel ideas:  
  
STARWARS: DEADLY ALLIANCE (Emperor Palpatine and Vuuzhan Vong)  
  
The Shadows travel to the outer rim. Kane orders Zeth and Jaina to go to Yavin and gather troops. Zeth recruits Kyps old team 'Dozen-and-Two Avengers'. Anarchy secretly goes to Yavin to find Tahiri. Luke and Dara fall in love but he says no because of Mara and Ben. Hawk and Alema fight. Alema wants to stay a jedi, she has longed to become a knight again. At the outer rim the Shadow run into the Vong. The Vong seem friendly. Kane discovers that the Vong and Empire have joined forces. Hawk and Alema are stunned by Vengence and sent to Hoth. Ben promposes to Jade. Kane and Angel exchange a kiss while she consoles him, he is upset that Jade left. Vengence stuns Kane and Angel and send them on Dathomir. Kane and Angel fall in love. On Dathomir Kane and Angel captured by witches but are saved by Kirana Ti and force welding witches. They tell Kane he has a choice between himself or Angel and his unborn child. Kane and Angel escape on the Chu'unthor. Hawk and Alema become lovers again.. Zeth and Sektor become close. Dara persues Luke but he pushes her away. Jacen and Tenel become lovers again. Meanwhile Palpatine, Darth Lore, Darth Raptor, Aurra Sing and the Empire battle the Jedi. The Vong manage to capture Jacen, Sektor, Anarchy and Tahiri. The Vong and the Shadows lead by Vengence manage to defeat the Republic and take Coursant. In the take over Leia is captured. Anger swells in Anarchy and his blood boils as Tahiri and his family are tortured. He becomes more powerful and breaks his bonds. With no weapon he summons the darkside and manages to shoot lightening from his hand. He manages to free Sektor and Jacen. Vengence has Leia and Tahiri and escapes on his Vong ship. Jabo discovers that Boba is infact alive and working for the Empire. Jabo loyality is divided and he faces his brother. Hawk and Alema escape Hoth on a X-Wing they find in an abandon hanger. They escape and join the battle. Brand was never killed, he used the force to heal himself, and lay on Luuke ship until he recovered. While lying flashbacks of when he was almost killed by the embodiment cloned Emperor. When recovered he comes to the aid of the ships. Kane and Angel use the Chu'unthor to attack the Empire. Luke, Kane, Angel, Yaddle, Brand and Dara enter the Galaxy Gun. Kane dies by the Emperor, but tells Angel about his brother being alive and to find him. Palpatine kills Yaddle and escapes. The Republic and Jedi are scarce. Boba and Jabo join the Empire as they escape to Sidious ships that await the next attack.  
  
STARWARS: REBELLION (Emperor Sidious and Emperor Palpatine)  
  
With the Republic and Jedi in ruins and the Shadow split, they form the new Rebels lead by Luke and Lando, but there is not enough of a force to defeat the Empire and Vong. Emperor Sidious and Palpatine with the remaining Vong with Vengence, Darth Blitz, Darth Azel and Darth Venom (Asajj Ventress) defeat the Rebels sending them far out of the Galaxy. The rebels retreat to New Alderaan. Luke and Dara go to different galaxies to recruit rebels from other galaxies that the Empire have taken over before. Dante'/Angel goes with Luke and finds Kane/Kintaro's brother Montaro. Kyle recognises Montaro as Darth Abal, a Sith he fought once on his travels. But they are convinced that he is good like his brother. Lando creates more YVH 1 droids which were effective against the Vong last time but aren't that effective now. Hawk and Alema are secretly married. She is pregnant. They leave the battle. They soon turn back as they hear too many distress signals and go help. Luke and Dara have their first kiss but Luke pulls away. She leaves. Yuuzhan Vong cloned more deadly Jedi-hunting beasts called Voxyn on Coursant. But the Voxyn wanted to be a clan to there own not lead by Vong. They turn on the Vong, the Empire and the Rebels causing a greater threat. Luke Kills Sidious but he has so much anger that he feels the darkside taking over him. Anarchy is also close to the darkside as he fights the Vong and kills the Vong Queen. With the Queen dead the other Vong are lost. He stops the Voxyn aswell. Vengence and Jacen fight to the finish, during the battle Jacen learns that Vergere did die on the barren moon and Vengence was a clone of Vergere. The Empire had created Vengence to infiltrate the Jedi and destroy it from within. Jacen strikes Vengence with an almighty scream and she collapses to the floor. Leia and Tahiri are still held by the Vong. Anarchy, Zeth and Sektor manager to save them. Sektor and Zeth realise they have feelings for each other. Thinking they are about to die by the Voxyn and they exchange a kiss. They are saved by Vong who fight the Voxyn. Zeth and Sektor battle out of the Vong base and steal a seed ship. Boba and Jabo turn against the Empire. Aurra Sing sides with the Empire and attacks Boba and Jabo. She is disarmed but stabs Jabo with a Saber and flees. Boba follows as Jabo dies. The Shadow Troopers are wiped out. All seems lost when The Falcon and Dara's ship come to the rescue. Montaro/Abal turns bad and about to kill Dante'/Angel and the unborn child, but A figure of Kane appears and Abal turns good and attacks the Emperor. Palpatine is killed by Abal. The Empire and Vong are defeated but Luke decides his place is with the Empire and he will become the new Emperor and take the galaxies as his. The spirit of Yaddle goes to Ben and tells him of the threat of Luke. Ben, Jade and Dara go to find Luke. Ben sends Dara and Jade the wrong way and confronts his father. Ben and Luke battle... The End? 


End file.
